Someone to Hold
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Yoh thinks Hao is lonely without him so he gives him something to hold, but Yoh is Hao's someone to hold...HaoxYoh yaoi lemon


**Someone to Hold**

Disclaimer: These things are starting to get annoying; I don't own Shaman King!

Jessie: Me neither!

Joh: Yay another HaoxYoh! I like one-shots they're fun to write when I'm bored.

Jessie: Are you saying I bore you? -shocked look-

Joh: -Hugs- Never!

J twins: -cuddles-

0o0o0

"Hao, are you lonely?" Yoh asked his older brother, tilting his head to the side to survey him thoughtfully.

The fire shaman blinked and turned to return the gaze, his dark eyes reflecting the red glints from the campfire.

"No…" he said after a pause.

Yoh blinked and lapsed into silence, curling his legs tighter up against him.

Hao smirked slightly. "Cold?"

"No, I was just wondering."

Hao's amused expression changed to one of curiosity. It wasn't often that his little brother was pensive. "What? Did you want me to say I am lonely?"

Yoh shook his head and leaned closer to him, resting his head against his shoulder. "No, I just thought," he shrugged. "You just sometimes seem lonely."

"When I'm with you?"

"Sometimes."

Hao frowned and wrapped an arm around Yoh's waist, pulling the younger shaman closer to him. "How could I be lonely when I'm with you?" he breathed into Yoh's ear.

Yoh shrugged and pulled back slightly. "I don't know." He laid back against the ground and closed his eyes.

Hao scowled, knowing Yoh wouldn't see it. Yoh was brushing him off. He hated it when Yoh did that.

"Yoh…"

"When I'm not here with you, are you lonely then?" the younger Asakura asked suddenly, opening his eyes.

Hao sighed and lay down next to Yoh, leaning up on one elbow. "Sometimes." He bent down to kiss Yoh but Yoh spoke before he could.

"I'm lonely too, but I have friends…"

With a sigh Hao flopped back down.

"I know!" Yoh brightened considerably and sat up.

"What?"

"I got the perfect thing for you when I'm not around!" Yoh leaped onto his feet and grabbed his brother's hand, pulling him up.

Hao stared at Yoh with a bored expression. "What is it?"

Yoh laughed and dragged him away from the small campsite where Hao stayed. "Come see."

0o0

The two brothers crept into Yoh's room; the entire old inn was quiet and dark, full of sleeping shamans.

Yoh closed the door carefully and flicked on the lights revealing a cluttered, yet fairly empty, room.

Hao looked around once before seating himself on Yoh's futon, looking annoyed at being dragged here. "Why am I here again?"

"I want to give you something." Yoh answered, rummaging through his closet.

Hao groaned having a sinking feeling as Yoh bent down, going through boxes.

"Here it is!" Yoh declared happily, pulling something out and hiding it behind his back. "It's your present."

"Why? It's not our birthday."

"It's a present so you won't get lonely." Yoh chirped, walking up to him and holding out his hands.

Hao stared.

A teddy bear. A large brown teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck.

"Yoh…why do you have this?" Hao asked slowly, not reaching out to take it.

The younger other pouted and pushed it into Hao's hands. "I won it at a school thing with Manta." He paused then looked up at Hao with wide eyes. "You like it, right?"

Hao paused, struggling to find the correct words. The Great Hao Asakura, with a teddy bear? No, that wasn't right…

"It's someone to hold when you feel alone." Yoh added, smiling widely.

Hao looked down at it, then back up at Yoh. Would he cry if he said no? At a loss of what to say and panicked that his brother might pull the water works he did the only ting he could think of.

He swept down and kissed Yoh passionately.

Yoh blinked and pushed slightly at Hao's shoulders but eventually gave in, closing his eyes.

Hao wrapped his arms around Yoh's slender hips and pulled them closer, rubbing gently against him.

"Hao…not here." Yoh gasped once Hao had pulled back to lick down his neck.

"Yes, here, now." Hao breathed, nipping at the soft skin.

"They'll hear us…" Yoh moaned when Hao began to suck gently on his neck. "No, you're just trying to distract me…" he broke off when he felt cool hands push their way into his pants.

"Is it working?" Hao asked softly, wrapping his hand around Yoh.

The younger of the twins tilted his head back and let out a long groan.

Hao chuckled, taking that as a yes. He clapped a hand over Yoh's mouth and smirked. "Shush, we'll wake everyone up, remember?"

Yoh stared at him and paled, prying the hand away from his lips. "No Hao! If they catch us then,"

"They won't catch us because we won't be too loud, will we?"

"…"

Hao grinned and pushed Yoh back against the wall and pulled down his shirt, revealing a smooth shoulder. Immediately he attacked the bare skin, licking and kissing.

Yoh moaned and pressed himself flatter against the wall.

With quick hands Hao stripped Yoh of his shirt and was licking his way down to the green jeans.

"Hao…" Yoh murmured, breathing deeply.

Hao smiled and pulled down the zipper, bringing Yoh back to reality for a moment.

"Wait, Hao. You seriously can't expect me to not wake everyone up, right?" he asked, panicked.

Hao looked up at him and continued to tug the pants and boxers down. "I'll make sure you don't get too loud."

"But Hao…" Yoh's sentence was cut off by a deep moan of satisfaction when a warm mouth took him in.

Hao smiled up at Yoh while he rubbed his tongue against him slowly.

"H-Hao!" Yoh groaned, reaching down to grab at Hao's hair.

He hummed in response forcing a louder moan from Yoh's throat.

The fire shaman sucked hard, bobbing his head, listening to Yoh's increasing moans.

Finally when he thought Yoh was beginning to get a bit too loud he withdrew and stood up, pushing his hand back up against Yoh's moist lips.

Hao smiled and pressed a kiss against his ear before nibbling on the lobe slightly, creating a gasp from his lover.

He pulled his hand back and undid his own black pants, slipping them and his boxers off with ease.

Yoh looked at him and moaned again in anticipation whilst Hao tugged at his shoulders, turning him around.

The hand was soon back over Yoh's mouth, expecting a cry.

One long finger was inserted into him, causing Yoh to tense up and squirm in discomfort.

Hao pressed a few open mouth kisses along the base of Yoh's neck. Quickly, he pushed in another finger, using them both to stroke Yoh from the inside. A deep shiver raced through Yoh.

One more finger joined the other two before Hao splayed them, a soft scream erupting from Yoh into his hand.

He removed his fingers and gripped Yoh's hip with his now free hand. "Ready otouto?" he whispered.

Yoh nodded slowly, panting.

Hao smiled and thrust hard into Yoh.

A muffled scream filled the small room. Hao tightened the grip of his hand covering Yoh's mouth then pulled out and pushed back in.

Tears welled up in Yoh's eyes from the pain. He sucked in his breath and bit his lip harshly.

"Hold on," Hao panted, thrusting at a different angle.

Yoh gasped and arched into Hao, moaning. "Ah…"

Hao grinned and hit the same spot repeatedly. He threw his head back moaning as he felt himself reaching his release. "Yoh…" he murmured, doing his best to restrain from screaming.

Finally he came in unison with Yoh, both fell to the floor panting.

Hao pulled out of him, wrapping his arms around Yoh in a loose embrace. "You're my someone to hold." Hao whispered in Yoh's ear, answering his question from before.

Yoh smiled, and Hao returned it.

A pause.

"You're still taking that teddy bear back with you."

"…"

0o0o0

Jessie: -Yawns- I'm so sleepy!

Joh: me too! -Falls asleep-

J twins: -Snores-


End file.
